


Phases of the Moon

by geekmystic



Series: Geekmystic's One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, body image issues, have some body positivity with your smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: In which Ben Solo discovers his love for thick girls...  Well, as long as that thick girl is Rey.





	Phases of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For nsfwreyloweek - Day 4 - Squeezing
> 
> Something quick and dirty that I squeezed out last night. :D

Ben Solo had not seen Rey for a standard year and eagerly awaited his homecoming with her.  Home.  An odd word for him.  It hadn't meant anything to him in his thirty some years of life.  But now that word had a face attached to it.  It wasn't his mother or father but it was Rey.  His absence was a condition of his defection.  Rey would stay at homebase while Ben went out and personally dismantled First Order operations.  Their bond died down to just thoughts and feelings.  They concluded that it was proximity to Ahch-To that allowed the bond to be so strong in the early days.  They occasionally chatted via holo but it wasn't the same as actually sharing space with her.   
  
His shuttle landed at the home of the Republic fleet.  As he exited, he noticed that Rey was front and center.  She was the only reason he wanted to be anywhere near the Republic.  If it weren't for her, he would have asked to be dropped off on Tattooine or Dagobah.  Somewhere he could just exist until he didn't anymore.   
  
Rey was radiant.  They ran towards each other like some cheesy holo.  Before he had left, they had made vows and had a honeymoon of sorts.  He wasn't allowed out of the Republic's sight so they consummated their union in Rey's quarters.  They enjoyed a week of vigorous lovemaking before he had to leave.   
  
They memorized each other's lines and curves.  Rey was lean and wiry.  He loved the way her taut muscles fluttered under his touch.  He had left his mark on each knot of her spine and had counted her ribs.  Her breasts fit right in his hands as well as her ass.  Ben loved kneading and squeezing the flesh there.  Their week together had left her with marks in all those places with how vigorously he handled her.   
  
Fantasies abounded of burying his face and cock between her breasts and ass cheeks.  All he could think about the last couple days was having her ass in the air where his hands could dig in as he devoured her until she was screaming his name.  Then he would sink into her slowly, feeling every inch of her stretch and tremble around him.   
  
Ben caught her and twirled her around.  The first thing he noticed was that her waist had a bit more give to it than it had before.  The second thing he noticed was he really, really liked it.  Her breasts against him were fuller.  He looked down over her shoulder and, yes, her ass was plump as well.  Ben supposed he should be unhappy.  He had heard the locker room talk over the past year.

_ “She's not as thin as the day I married her.  I wish she would lose the weight.” _

_ “My wife ballooned up after the baby.  And it never went away.  She keeps asking me if I'm still attracted to her.  I'm honestly not sure.” _

_ “My girl is always eating.  She doesn't think I've noticed that her pants fit different but I do.” _

Ben had been too shy to ask them what they meant.  Nobody on the mission was exactly his friend.  He couldn't gauge what sort of response he would get.  Surely a loving wife meant more than having a woman with a certain body type to lie with.  This seemingly normal response to a woman's changing body was honestly shocking to Ben.  He decided early on that as long as Rey was healthy and happy, he would still want to be with her in every way.

What Ben did not expect was for her plump figure to immediately turn him on.  Sure, it had been a year since he had been with her and he had absolutely remained faithful.  However, Ben knew this was something else.  He abruptly let go of his beloved.  Rey stepped back and bit her lip.  “Is something wrong?”

Ben cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips against hers.  He gazed into her eyes and said, “Nothing.  At.  All.  But if I hold you any longer, I'm going to cause a scene.”  He quickly looked down and back up.

Rey's eyes followed his and widened in shock, obviously picking up on the hint.  Her gaze transformed into a hungry, predatory look.  “Let's not waste time then.  I've cleared my whole week.  It'll be like a second honeymoon.”

With sappy grins, they hopped on a speeder and made their way to the barracks.  Rey was ranked high enough to have a full apartment to herself and he fully intended to desecrate every surface of it.  The journey seemed to take eons.  Ben was ready to pounce as soon as he had her alone.

Rey parked the vehicle in a garage and they both hopped in the elevator.  Ben couldn't wait any longer.  He moved in front of her and crushed her between himself and the wall.  Lips, tongues, and teeth clashed.  Her hands found their usual place in his hair.  His hands roamed all over.  She had a whole new geography for him to memorize and he would enjoy every second of his explorations.

“I missed you so fucking much, Rey.  I promise I won't leave you ever again.”  He had pulled away but his hands were squeezing pockets of flesh at her waist.

A hand trailed down the sensitive scar of his face and he trembled.  “I was beginning to think I had dreamt you up.  But you're here and in my arms again.”

Just then the door opened and Rey dragged him out and down the hallway.  Hers was the last door on the right.  She hurriedly punched in the code and grabbed the scruff of his shirt to pull him in.  Her small living room contained a sofa and table and not much else.  Rey pushed him backwards over the armrest of the couch.  Before he could get his bearings, Rey jumped on top of him, straddling his waist.  Her lips attacked his and her hands worked their under his shirt to pull it off.  Ben's hands went to work as well as he wormed his way under the waistband of her pants to grip her ass skin to skin.  And,  _ oh god, _ how his hands could really dig in and pulse and squeeze and knead.

Ben lifted his upper body to be free of his shirt and Rey took that moment to be free of hers.  Ben sucked in a mouthful of air.  His hands dug into her ass as he sat up.  Rey moaned into his ear as her clothed sex made contact with the growing bulge in his pants.  Squeezing harder, he laid open mouth kisses around her breasts and occasionally let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh.  He pulled a hand away to squeeze and knead a breast.  Ben realized that his eyes didn't lie to him.  Her breasts were just a tad fuller than they had been.  She still fit him perfectly but now there was more give in her flesh.  He brought both hands up to squeeze and pull at her tits while using his lips and tongue to tease each nipple in turn.  Ben realized then that he wasn't going to last very long.

“Rey,” he commanded with a low grumble.  “I want you bent over that armrest.”

With an evil glint in her eye, she huskily replied with, “Make me.”

Oh how he missed this game of theirs, a little game of dominance.  He really liked this game because there were no losers.  He launched her to the side and stood up.  When he got to the armrest, he grabbed her feet and pulled her until her hips rested on the side of the sofa.  She squealed and laughed as she was dragged.  B en eagerly pulled her pants over her plump ass.  Better than he could have imagined.  He was going to bury his face and cock between the thick globes of her ass and thighs.  He was going to get lost in the give of her flesh.

Rey wiggled her ass for him which broke him out of his staring spell.  He knelt down on his knees like a worshipper at a temple.  His hands skimmed her thighs from knees to hips and back down.  Her folds were gleaming, begging to be licked and fondled and filled.  He started with open mouth kisses on each cheek.  Ben murmured against her skin, “So fucking beautiful and all for me.”

“Only you, Ben.  Only you.  Ahhh…”  She moaned as his teeth lightly nipped at her upper thigh.  His hands roughly grappled with the flesh of her ass.  He reveled in the way his fingers dug in and his hands filled with skin.  Ben nipped and kneaded her ass and thighs until Rey was begging.  “Ben,  _ please _ , I need to come.”

“Ok, sweetheart.”  He dove in and wrapped his lips around the small bud.  His tongue lapped around it and then he sucked hard.  At the same time, he squeezed her ass cheeks impossibly tight.  Rey screamed.  Ben lapped and sucked like it was his last meal, pulling everything he could from the bundle of nerves.  Her moans gradually rose in pitch until she broke and trembled around him while crying his name.  Ben's first fantasy checked off the list.

He rose from his knees to quickly undo his pants.  His erection sprung free and bobbed lewdly in front of him.  Moving closer, he nudged at her entrance.  He bent over her until his chest touched her back.  In her ear, he whispered, “Rey…  I really want to just bury myself in you.  Is that-”

“Do it.”  That was all he needed to know.  He rose again.  With one hand, he lined himself up and sunk the head in.  Rey groaned but did not protest.  Ben wrapped his hands around her hips tightly and surged forward.  A litany of curses flew from her mouth but she made no attempt to pull away from him.

“You're so goddammed tight for me.  You've been needing this, haven't you?”

“I have.  I needed you inside me since the day you left.  Please fuck me.”

“As you wish.”  One of the many things he loved about her was that she could be absolutely feral while still making their union feel sacred.  Hands still squeezing her hips, he pulled back and slammed forward.  Ben noticed that he no longer felt her pelvis jutting into his hips.  Her pelvis was cushioned now.  All the more reason to go harder.

“Just like that, Ben.   _ Please, please, please. _ ”  And so he did.  He quickly built up a voracious rhythm.  Screams, moans, and curses erupted out of them.  As he came close to his own release, he bent down and covered her body with his.  His hands pinned hers to the couch.  The angle of his hips changed as he rutted into her, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust.  Rey screamed and cried his name until her voice broke.  Her pussy walls violently clenched and unclenched, begging for his release.  Ben couldn't hold on anymore.  With several harsh thrusts, he spilled his seed deep within her.

He stayed there for several minutes before tearing himself away.  He crawled on the couch and pulled her on top of him where they dozed.  Not quite sleeping but not quite awake.  Love drunk.

After a long while, Rey broke the silence.  “I was worried.”  She poked at a mole on his chest.

Looking down at her, he asked, “Hmm?  About what?”

“Well…  I look different.”

“I noticed,” he replied with a big grin.

Rey lifted herself up, “You did?”  She looked worried and her lip trembled.

“Shhh…  you're just as gorgeous as you were before.”

“I am?  The way people talk…  They act like gaining weight is the worst thing their partner can do.”

Ben felt his face darken.  “I know.  I heard some of the same talk.  But, Rey, you have to believe me when I say I was ready to bend you over the moment I saw you on the tarmac.”

Rey smiled.  “What if I lost the weight?”

“You're beautiful no matter what.  You're like the moon.  My light in the darkness.  Sometimes you're going to be the crescent moon, silvery and mysterious.  But sometimes, you're going to be the full moon, bright and beautiful.  It's part of life.”  He reached for her face and brought her down for a kiss.

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, Rey.”


End file.
